Strange how life works: Walking Dead
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: An AU one-shot request for maltobi96! Rick Grimes didn't even know who he was until he met Shane Walsh; sexual themes, language and alcohol use


**A/N: Haven't written any Walking Dead for a very long time! I got a wonderful request by maltobi96 and it just made my day! I love getting requests but anyway, this story is an AU. Takes place before the tv show. Shane and Rick first meet each other in Police Academy and a year after becoming close friends, Shane decides that its time to show Rick how he really feels about him. Things don't happen the way Shane expects but don't worry, there will be a good ending! Sorry for the terrible summary. I'm never really good at writing them :P anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own this! I gladly leave it to Mr. Kirkman and all the other lovely minds behind it, nor do I make any profit!** **

**Warnings: Language, sexual themes, and alcohol use**

**Strange how life works: Walking Dead**

**::**

Rick looked down at his watch. It was already passed ten o'clock and the man next to him in the police cruiser had been dozing off for the passed twenty minutes. Shane Walsh was that man's name and Rick's partner in crime. The both of them had been friends since their time at the Police Academy, which had been at least a year and a half ago. That year and a half ago Shane was welcomed into the family and introduced.

Carl instantly fell in love with him. Shane had become Carl's best friend, the only friend the boy wouldn't care to have. Mr. Walsh fit right in. He was funny, obnoxious, had a terrible habit of cursing like a damn sailor, even in front of the boy, but that didn't seem to bother the guys as much as it had Lori.

Weeks went by. Both Rick and Shane knew fights and little arguments were bound to happen eventually and they did.

"Why the fuck did ya' let her off so easily, man, that ain't right," Shane crowed, tapping the tip of his pen off the corner of Rick's desk, sitting up in the wheeled chair, staring up with brown eyes at the Sherriff that stood near the door, with his hands on his hips. Rick knew what he did and why he did it. That woman was young and pregnant. She did do wrong by the law and by god by murdering her boyfriend but she was sick and disturbed. She was sent to the nearest mental hospital. A woman like that didn't belong in prison. Murder wasn't good at all in his book, but the story she told Rick stayed with Rick and he understood it.

Maybe it was wrong of Rick to go and tell Shane about it. Like those movies, Shane would be considered the 'bad' cop and Rick the 'good' cop, trying to keep the peace. It seemed that the only thing that Shane loved about his job was pumbling the bad guys or either giving them the worst interrogation just because he had the power to do so.

He was a total control freak. Rick saw it during their training but it had just seemed to get worse. "I just did what I thought was right," the older man turned around and met Shane's gaze from across the room. Both of them were two totally different men. Some similarities but mostly not, but they became friends for a reason. They liked one another in a strange confusing way. Shane Walsh was a truly good man, but sometimes he was like a ticking time bomb.

Shane stopped tapping, seeing that it was finally starting to annoy himself. So he stood up suddenly and began to pick at his belt, as well as toying with the walkie strapped to his hip. His gaze fell down at his boots and Rick looked down at his watch, announcing the time. It was late, nothing was going on, no one was going crazy, nobody was dying, so that was their cue to get the hell out of here. Rick was the the one with the most power in this building and when it was time to leave, it was time to leave.

Shane walked forward until he was facing Rick, their gazes falling hard into each others. Shane was pissed but he'd get over it. "After you boss," Shane said, never letting his eyes drop from Rick's. The thinner man furrowed his brows and turned on his heels, leaving the room with Shane on his tail. That dangerous stare he got from his deputy almost terrified him but he brushed it off just like that, not letting it get to him. Shane was the last man in the cruiser and he was the last body to shake the whole damn thing.

Putting the key into the ignition, Rick removed his hat and tossed it in the back. He never usually did that. He started the vehicle and was off like a damn rocket. The other men and women left at the station worried about the two of them, but there was nothing unusual about their constant bickering.

They get into arguments and then later they are found laughing about something stupid. That's how they worked. If they were able to still get along, it definitely worked.

"Are you hungry?" Rick broke the silence, gripping the wheel tight as he continued to keep his gaze on the road ahead, never breaking concentration. The tone he had when asking wasn't what he expected it to sound like but it was already out there and now he was just waiting for some kind of answer.

Shane nodded and stuck his arm out the window, letting his hand rest against the roof of the cruiser. Neither of them had a reason to look in the others direction but Rick did by accident, wanting to see if Shane was still in his mood or not. Neither of them liked to see the other one upset, even if it was over something little. "Where you wanna' go?" Rick continued on with this conversation, asking questions that he knew he would get bitched out for just because it was slowly getting annoying.

He could only smile. Later he finished that soft smile with a chuckle that puzzled the hell out of the passenger. Shane turned his head and looked at the driver. "What the hell is so funny?" he hissed, tapping his fingers against the side of the cruiser, clearly agitated with Rick's strange behavior.

Rick didn't take his eyes off the road. He didn't even say a word. Shane sucked in his bottom lip and began to chew on it anxiously, keeping his gaze on the driver.

"How 'bout Arbys," Shane had broke the incoming silence again, his tone softer than it had been. Rick only nodded his head and before long at all, they were already in the empty parking lot of that said fast food place. The end of the night had started out great but it all ended up in a complete fucking mess. Shane had told Rick something that he didn't care to hear while trying to chow down a burger. His confession ended up in the both of them arguing and that eventually caused them to leave.

Shane didn't even bother to get back into the cruiser with Rick. He was pissed and a little emotionally hurt beyond his limit. He felt like a total fool but what he told Rick was the truth, the only truth he knew. "Shane," Rick's voice called out to him just before making his way over to the police cruiser. He stopped near the curb where Shane stood facing the road. The southern heat was still vicious even this late and Shane wiped away a bead of sweat from his forehead with the hard backside of his hand. He could hear Rick call his name.

"Forget 'bout what I said, okay, I'm gonna' call for a cab," Shane finally found the words to say with a tone that was deep, angered and hurt. Rick knew by that time, hearing Shane's words, that he had hurt him more than he ever could physically. Emotional pain was usually the one that hurt the most.

Rick saw him pull out his cell phone from his back pocket. He was serious about this. "I'm sorry Shane," Rick softly apologized, taking a few steps closer to where Shane stood, his eyes staring into the back of his head, hoping that maybe Shane would think twice about it. He didn't say anything. He dialed a number and put the phone up to his ear, waiting as patiently as he could for a voice to come up on the other end. Shane turned only slightly, just enough to see Rick's eyes. Those dark brown eyes of Shane's had made Rick's heart stop momentarily. He was married and he had a son. He couldn't give them up for someone he had no romantic connection with.

It took about ten minutes for the cab to finally show. Shane put his cell away and didn't even bother to say goodbye. He jumped into the back and kept his eyes focused on the road ahead. Rick watched him leave. Maybe he was wrong for arguing with Shane about that or maybe he was right for doing it, but no matter what it may be, he felt like a total asshole.

**.**

It's been about a week before Shane was able to act like himself and positive around Rick again. The relationship with his month long girlfriend wasn't doing so good, so he called it off. Shane's always struggled to keep a girl by his side and he couldn't put the blame on them. He did it, he knew what he did and it was okay, half the time.

Shane would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy one-night stands but most of those, he wishes he could just pull himself together and make the commitment and just fucking stay. Shane Walsh was usually lonely. He lived in a nice house, made damn good money and still, over all these years, he had no woman. He always tried to tell himself that he didn't want his best friend, that he would be better off without him, but those were lies he was telling himself. He wanted Rick and that was how it was going to be, weither he liked it or not.

"How 'bout a few beers at my place?" Shane made a suggestion after listening to Rick's annoying one, driving downtown in his old beat up '83 Toyota trailblazer with a smartass smile on his face. Shane could see from out of the corner of his eye, Rick look over in his direction and it made him burn to the very bone. Rick let half his arm stick out of the window, turning back to enjoy the view outside. Wonderful amounts of sunshine and heat that could boil an egg right outside the front door.

"So, are you goin' to say somethin'?" Shane began to pester his friend, leaning slightly forward, turning his head in Rick's direction. Traffic wasn't too crazy, yet, it was only early morning. Rick turned back to look at Shane and with that half smile on his lips he nodded.

"Sure, I don't mind drinkin' at 7 o'clock in the mornin'," Rick said out of pure exaggeration, but he didn't mind having a couple beers, maybe one or maybe two. With an answer, Shane came to realize just how far behind he was from the other driver's ahead of him and how close the one's that were trapped behind him were, honking their horns.

Shane put on his right turn signal and headed down an familiar road road. It was the only way he could get those assholes to stop honking without jumping out of the truck and cursing them out. Making a left turn this time, Shane hurriedly pulled into a gas station and parked like a fucking lunatic who had no idea how to drive, but he didn't care. He wasn't like Rick in that way. Rick could only laugh a little and exit the truck.

Rick's eyes looked down at the white lines, well the only halves that weren't covered and smiled, putting his hands over his hips. "Nice parkin'," their eyes met and Rick used a hand as a visor, seeing that the sun was practically blinding him.

"Damn right!" Shane said with a teasing smile, holding the door open for Rick. They both walked inside and wandered the place as if they had never been here before. The young woman behind the counter continued to watch the two officers, making sure they knew what they were doing. Shane grabbed a couple of chocolate donuts and Rick was standing near the counter with a large bag of white cheddar popcorn and a medium coffee. Shane knew that bag of popcorn wasn't for Rick, it was for Carl, that sweet boy of his.

Meeting Rick at the counter, Shane caught the young woman's brown eyes and waited for his turn to pay. "Haven't seen you guys here in a while," Tara Chambler, one of the younger workers here piped in, causing both of the men to look up at her while she scanned Shane's donuts.

"Haven't had enough time to make it over to this side of town, nothin' personal," Shane added giving the girl a friendly smile, taking a ten dollar bill from his wallet, and put it down on the counter. Shane knew that Tara wasn't into men, but he still liked flirting at least a little. She never seemed to mind as long as it stayed as clean as it can be.

"Sure," the dark haired girl said back, teasing of course, handing Shane his bag o' donuts. She watched as they left and returned to stocking the shelves. "Cute girl, it's a shame she's got no interest in you, huh, Shane?" Rick was the last one to jump in and he caught himself smiling, buckling himself in right after Shane.

"Maybe, but I don't care, besides she probably looks a lot cuter with a woman at her side," Shane said with a chuckle, winking at his friend who could help but smile back, sipping from his boiling cup of coffee.

It took them twenty minutes to get to Shane's block. When he pulled up into the garage, the door closed on its own and the two of them got out and headed towards the door. Just when Rick thought it was going to be painfully quiet, Shane's dog could be heard barking, bringing the entire house to life. A tiny sigh of relief passed his lips and he entered the house, meeting that dog head on.

Belle was a tan and white female pitbull. She was thick but not as thick as they usually come. She jumped up on her hind legs and her front paws dirtied Rick's grey t-shirt, but he only smiled and rubbed her back.

Shane stood back and watched them. "I forgot how much she likes you, man," Shane commented, easing his way passed Rick and went up to the fridge to pull out two bottles of Captain Morgan. Shane had one of those overly expensive refridgerators, so when he pulled out the bottles, they were almost frozen. Once Belle got enough rubbing from Rick, she waddled over towards Shane and sat right on top of his boot.

"Want one of these or somethin' else?" Shane asked, extending his arm out to Rick, who said nothing but he took the bottle instead. Guess that was his only answer. Standing side by side, against the counter, both of them looked down and stared at Belle.

"How old is she now?" Rick asked, hoping that he'd be the one to push away the damn silence before it even came, knocking off his tab. Shane brought his eyes on Rick and showed him his bottle opener, held between his fingers. Rick just took a sip of his booze and hid his smile. Shane used the bottle opener instead of the kitchen counter and returned his gaze back down on Belle, who was now laying over top of one of Shane's feet.

"Four 'er five, somewhere 'round there," Shane answered the question as honestly as he could and Rick looked up to watch his face turn hard at the unthought of question. He ran a big hand over the top of his curly hair and sighed, taking another swig.

Shane stopped staring at his dog and looked over at Rick. "Want another?" he asked, already finished with his, slamming it down on top of the counter. Rick nodded without a sound and Shane retrieved two more bottles. For some odd reason, Rick caught himself staring at Shane. His eyes couldn't pry away no matter how much he wanted them to. Shane was a big man and there was no wonder the women were always staring like horny school girls.

Rick Grimes was the slim one and Shane Walsh was the built one. There was a little jealousy around there but nothing intense. When Shane walked right over to his spot, he stopped before Rick and handed him his bottle. Their stare, it lasted a bit too long and Rick felt his face burn up, totally unwanted.

When he wrapped his fingers around the cold bottle, Rick felt the warmth of Shane's fingers brush up against his own and it made his heart skip a beat. _FUCK! _He swallowed hard and smiled nervously. Shane leaned back up against the counter beside Rick and popped off his tab, letting it land on the kitchen floor, watching Belle lunge at it. "Lori and I, we've-" Rick started but then stopped himself quickly, staring down at the tips of his wearing down cowboy boots, fingers becoming terribly cold around the bottle.

Shane was his best friend. Has been for a year and a half now so he should feel comfortable telling him anything but that wasn't what happened. He already got it out there and now he was going to tell Shane or else. "Tell me man, never begin somethin' and then cut it off like that," Shane growled and took a swig from his bottle, letting out an 'ah' when the liquid rolled pass his tongue.

Rick felt awkward, more awkward than he should. He wanted to say something but he didn't know if he should or not. "Come on Rick, finish what you started, you can tell me whatever man," Shane bumped shoulders with him and that got Rick to smile and he raised his bottle to his lips for another sip.

Shane watched carefully. He watched his Adam's apple bob with every swallow. "Lori and I, we ain't close anymore, it's been a long time since I even got to kiss her and it hurts," Rick started with a voice that struck Shane in a painful way, his bluest of all blue eyes staring down at the floor. Shane's never really been in a good enough relationship to understand that, but he knew how bad it hurt to not have the one person you desperately wanted.

"Maybe she has no fuckin' idea what she's got," those were the only words he could muster up for Rick to at least understand a little without it sounding strange like it had a week ago, letting his eyes stare right at that silver band around Rick's finger.

Belle barked out of the blue and it startled Rick, causing him to jerk. He looked down at her and ran his hand over her soft head. It seemed to please her. "I don't know what to do, Carl is right in the middle of all of our fights, I know it's hurtin' him," those blue eyes found chocolate ones and Shane set his bottle down on the counter, turning his body so that it was facing Rick. Rick did his best not to make eye contact with Shane, who was awfully close now. He knew if he did, his face would turn beet red and he didn't know how Shane would take that.

"You're a great father, you'll know what to do," Shane commented, letting his left hand rest on top of the counter, fingers aching to touch any little part of Rick, their eyes never breaking contact. Rick stared but his face didn't burn red. He was definitely feeling nervous and over-heated but that didn't stop him from looking into the soft eyes of his friend.

Shane's words meant a lot to Rick. They really did, but when he felt the heat of his breath against his face, Rick knew what was to ensue. It's happened before and all it caused was heartache. Did Shane really want to go through that all over again?

"Shane," Rick's voice broke through to Shane and he easily backed up against the counter again, staring down at the space between them. Shane sucked in his bottom lip and chewed on it painfully. He ran a hand over his face, trying to figure out whats going on with them, their relationship. Shane's admitted his feelings for Rick, but it wasn't mutual.

"I got to go Shane," Rick said softly and patted Belle on the head one last time. He knew that Shane was his only way home so he tried his best to keep his distance from him, but the awkward silence wasn't making matters any better. The drive back home was terrible. No music, no nothing. Just continual unpleasantness. When Shane pulled into the drive way, he turned to look at Rick, who returned the stare.

"Thanks for the beer," Rick said carefully with a soft smile and exited the truck. Shane was gone just like that, way before Rick entered the house. He really needed to stop hurting that man. Once inside, Rick was greeted by the wonderful scents of freshly baked pie and the many oil burners that occupied the house. Carl was in school and Lori was somewhere in the house.

"Rick," her sweet little voice broke through the silence and he spotted her walking out of the kitchen, with flour all over her apron. He could only smile at the sight.

**.**

That night, after dinner was over with, dishes were done, garbages were taken out and Rick was finally in bed, he thought about Shane and his constant actions. Maybe he liked when Shane made those moves or maybe he just thought he liked them but really, he despised them. Rick needed to choose between the two and pretty fast.

The next morning, Rick went into work around seven thirty. He didn't expect it, neither did any of the other deputies at the station. Shane came in wearing his usual work uniform, but underneath his cap, there was no longer those crazy curls that Rick loved seeing every day. It was all shaved, nothing left but fuzz. "Sh-Shane?" Rick was beyond surprised and so were his words. He stood up from his chair and looked him over.

The young deputy just stood there in the doorway with his arms crossed tightly and no hair. "Why did you shave your head?" Rick asked, rounding his desk and he came close to Shane, who seemed to give an intimidating look Rick's way.

"Just needed a change, all those damn curls were drivin' me nuts," Shane admitted with a cocky grin on his lips, staring down at the shorter man. Something about Shane's attitude and the hair-shaving was giving Rick the most strange feeling he's ever felt. Was he trying to get back at him for denying him so many damn times? What the hell was going on?

"You like it?" the taller man asked, letting his arms rest at his sides, with one thumb tucked away in his belt. What was Rick to say? Hell no, you look like a fucking skin head? He'd get knocked out for saying such words. Shane wasn't giving up trying to get Rick and it was beginning to push Grimes over the edge. That afternoon, they managed to take down a few speed racers. Shane punched one between the eyes out of rage. Shit hit the fan again and Rick was ready to tell him off. Shane tried to make another move and this time it was too much. Rick told Shane that he needed a break. Shane didn't take it too well, he didn't argue or yell like Rick expected him to, but his attitude about it was the big thing.

"Fine, fine, if you need a damn break I'll give ya' one, Grimes," those were the last words Rick heard from those lips. Weeks almost a month had passed and no word from Shane. Nothing. At home Rick was having a hard time. Some nights he'd find himself thinking of Shane again and all the shit he pulled just to get Rick to return the feelings. Rick needed to finally be honest with himself. It was hard but he had to keep trying.

**.**

A month had come and gone. Rick had grown worried since Shane hasn't been seen around work for days. He let it go for a while. Tonight was date night, which they hadn't had in a very long time and he wanted to be as positive as he could, hoping that it would bring them back together. Rick called a sitter for Carl before they headed out. She was a sweet girl and knew how to do her job.

Lori was beautiful and Rick was handsome as hell. In public they looked like the world's perfect couple but that hadn't been the case at home. Rick decided to take her out to the most expensive restaurant in town. There were several to choose from but he managed to get the perfect one. No reservations needed which was rare. It was Italian and Rick knew Lori loved that kind of food. It brought a smile to her face and that brightened Rick's world a little bit more.

An hour of being in each other's company, Lori leaned over the table and kissed Rick as hard as she could. That was her way of thanking him for this lovely night. Doing so nearly took his breath away.

"Let me take you out for a few drinks," Rick cooed, and Lori slipped out of her seat, walked over to Rick where she locked arms with him. Rick laid the money on the table and in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

After the most wonderful dinner, Rick drove them to one of the many downtown bars on mainstreet. Lazlo's bar was usually never busy so it was the perfect place to go. They parked right outside the back and entered the building through the back door. The two of them looked totally out of place in their nice formal attire but that didn't stop people from staring as they went to sit down.

"Well, I feel a little over-dressed," Lori broke the silence between the both of them with a smile on her lips, sitting beside Rick at the bar, putting her black clutch purse over her lap. Rick nodded and reached for her hand that was sitting across the bar. They shared a minute long moment of silence just staring at one another.

Rick leaned in and placed a kiss on her rosey cheek. Her scent was wonderful. Eventually, the bartender came around and Rick ordered them a few martinis. Maybe they didn't need all the alcohol on top of all the food but it was their night to enjoy themselves.

Two martinis down and Rick wandered off to the bathroom near the back. He had a lot of wine at the restuarant and now more to top it off. He definitely had to take a piss. When he returned from the bathroom, before he reclaimed his stool next to his lovely wife, he had spotted Walsh. The man he hadn't seen in a month now and who should be fucking fired, sitting at a far table, in a corner near the slot machines, snuggled up close to an unfamiliar man.

The strange sight made Rick's head spin. It confused him more than it had upset him. Shane Walsh was a straight man. When he told Rick that he wanted to be with him, he didn't mean that he was a homosexual; labels weren't right and Shane was only in love, not _gay._

Rick hurried to get back over to Lori. He told her that she had to leave without him. He fibbed and told her that there was a fight in the men's bathroom that he needed to deal with. Lori didn't think anything of it so she left. Rick kissed her and led her outside. Making sure his woman got to the car safely, Rick returned to the bar, lights dim and the smell of booze and cigarette smoke strong in the air. He looked over to where he last saw Shane and the sight continued to shake him.

Rick was never a jealous person, not even when he would see Lori talking to one of her guy friends, but for some odd reason, seeing Shane with a complete stranger, and that stranger being a man, made his blood boil and his heart race. Shane did everything he could to get Rick all to himself and Rick just blew him off and broke his heart several times; sometimes more than once in a day.

He thought a lot about Shane while he was gone. He realized just how bad he missed that man's harrassing bullshit and his cocky attitude. Rick really missed working with him. Having Shane by his side made him feel protected and safe.

Not really thinking any further about it, Rick continued to stare from the bar. He wasn't being subtle at all, staring over his shoulder at the couple. Anger and frustration was taking over. Eventually, Rick found himself tapping his fingers across the bar top. The bartender was too busy serving others to take any notice of Rick.

Shane stared into the blue eyes of his _new _lover. The man was a year older than him but he had the looks of a twenty year old. "Had enough to drink?" Shane asked with a half smile, leaning further into the opposite man. Kevin was his name; he was busy looking for a new man in Shane while Shane was just looking for a one-night stand, and hopefully drink away the memories of him. He didn't want this as much as Kevin but lust was burning intensely inside Shane. Kevin was somewhat like Shane, he had his attitude at least, but he reminded Shane of Rick too much. Slim and lanky, strong and yet very sweet and kind in a strange way.

"Maybe," Kevin's southern drawl was dripping in total desire, shoving his chest against Shane's, feeling the difference between the both of them. Shane smirked nervously, maybe that was the booze kicking in, and when their eyes met, so did their lips.

The kiss was wet and strong. Shane wasn't really proud of himself for doing this, but he needed it more than he wanted it. After parting, Shane stared at him one last time before turning to stand up. That's when he saw Rick. His lips parted and their gazes instantly locked. The look on Rick's face was beyond frustration. Jealousy and anger burned in his blue stare and Shane could only smirk.

Shane was ready for another fight but that's not what happened. Without saying a word, Kevin stood up and met Rick head on. A smile was ready to form over those scarred lips of his but before doing so, he was face-to-face with Rick's boney knuckles.

That man dropped hard and blood poured from his nose. "What the fuck!" the black haired man cursed, using both of his hands to cover his possibly broken nose, staring up at the two men before him. Shane felt a little bad for him but those feelings died down almost instantly. Looking over at Rick, Shane remained silent, his breathing heavy now. Rick turned on his heels and left without say a damn thing. Shane watched Rick leave and he let out a hot curse, before helping the man up.

"It wasn't gonna' work," Shane admitted and left the man sitting at the table, holding his injury tightly. The bartender and a few others came to his aid.

Outside the air was warm. Rick was ready to call a cab when Shane's voice and the sound of the screen door slamming against the wall broke his concentration. He was still pissed and not ready to talk. "What the fuck was that man, who the hell do you think you are, huh?" Shane hissed and shoved at Rick as soon as he turned around.

Rick could already feel the tension build up. The warm air had drastically changed into something much more hotter. His blue eyes continued to stare into Shane's but that didn't stop him from being shoved.

"Fuckin' say somethin'!" Shane cursed out loud, passing cars aware of the fight. Rick had been speechless for a few more minutes, which seemed like an hour. But when he was able to speak again, his words shocked the hell out of Shane. "I'm sorry for pushin' you away," he began, his voice so soft and yet strong enough for Mr. Walsh to understand. The shoves had stopped and Shane stood there with his arms tightly crossed across his chest.

He turned his brown eyes down. He stared at the many cracks and cigarette butts that covered the ground. Fucking smokers. "Why are you tellin' me this, Rick?" he brought his eyes back up again and stared at the skinny man before him. He could tell something was definitely bothering Rick but he couldn't quite figure it out. "I missed you and I couldn't let you touch me because I know I would've lost it," Rick's words made Shane's world spin around and around. His arms went limp at his sides and he looked at Rick with a glimmer in his eye.

"The way you talk to me, Shane, it was so damn hard to avoid you," Rick finally finished with his confession and his heart and head a mess but afterwards, he expected Shane to blow him off, or knock him in the face, as if this speech never even happened, but with a groan, Shane took a big step forward and found his lips against Rick's. The way he kissed him felt good and so perfect. His lips were dry but strong and his rough hands over Rick's shoulders gripped him painfully tight.

Rick whimpered something against the kiss and grabbed Shane by the hips, pulling him closer. The feeling was nice and amazingly twisted. Shane smelled of after shave and old spice deodorant.

"You just broke that dude's nose fer' me," Shane pulled away from Rick just momentarily, looking him up and down with a look of confusion and love. Rick's face burned and his fingers at Shane's hips dug deeper. "That's pretty fuckin' romantic," Shane said with a chuckle and collided back into Rick's mouth, knocking teeth against teeth.

He's dreamed of this moment. Finally having Rick on his lips, that's all Shane could've asked for.

**.**

It wasn't at all romantic. Nothing sweet or careful about the way they moved against each other. They both jumped into the back of Shane's trailblazer and Shane found the handle, which sent the back seats forward. All the doors were locked and the air was fucking hot.

This was the very first time for the both of them being with another man. Neither were as anxious as expected but nerves were definitely wrecked. Shane laid Rick down on his back, making sure there was enough leg room and he nestled himself in between his knees careful with his weight as he smothered Rick in kisses, hands rolling up and down his sides.

Maybe Rick would feel regret, maybe not. But he did know when it was over, he'd never feel like the same man. "Shane," Rick breathed hot against his lips, hands needing something to hold onto, desperate to touch Shane.

Shane waited for him to speak again, hands now playing with the smooth locks of his brown hair. "Don't say anythin'," Rick commented, his voice low. Shane felt the pain of his words but it had to be done. He couldn't say a word about this. Rick had a son, he had a wife. Shane nodded his head in the darkness and reached his lips again.

Over the time they had, Shane decided to use his tricks on Rick. Shane was into a few weird things when it came to sex but he promised to be a little gentle. He prepared Rick with a couple of spit coated fingers, kissed him to ease the pain and later he entered a third and Rick cried out. The pain was almost unbearable and tears stung the corners of Rick's eyes but he went through it and let his warm palms rub against Shane's naked body.

With his arms binded together behind his back with red jumper cables, Rick held his mouth closed, obeying Shane's every order, watching him situate himself on to his knees and in minutes, Shane had one hand around his own length, giving it a few good strokes. Their eyes met and Shane smiled when he saw his friend's cock twitch.

Shane leaned back into Rick and moaned at the way their lengths felt against each others; hot and alive. Rick was practically immobile, only able to move his eyes and groan. Shane took full control and found his mouth against his own again, rough fingers pinching each one of Grimes's hard nipples, ordering Rick to bend his legs up.

Doing so, Rick felt Shane maneuver himself between his legs again, shivering at the hot head of his dick teasing his unused entrance. Rick would be lying if he said he wasn't at all scared. Shane made sure to use a condom and lubrication.

He spoke dirty to Rick, treating him like he was a filthy whore, but he knew how Shane worked. It was all for fun. When Shane buried his face into the hot crook of Rick's neck, teeth bit down painfully onto the delicate flesh near his pulse point, getting whimpers in return and he pushed a few fingers back inside him again, wanting to prepare Rick as best he can.

"When I met Kevin, I thought of you, I wanted to fuck him so damn hard 'cause he reminded me of you, but now that I really have you," Shane began, teasing him with his words again, twisting his fingers while nibbling gently, thrusting his hips against Rick's. "I have no idea what I might do to you," he finished softly, the smell of alcohol on his breath.

Rick cringed at the feeling of Shane's thick fingers and realized that this was nothing. He felt special; Shane was treating him so bad yet so sweetly.

"I want you," Rick cried out, quietly though and Shane gave him his eyes, letting their wet foreheads meet. Shane continued to pump his fingers in and out of Rick while using his opposite hand to stroke his dick. "Just tell me there will be a second time," Shane breathed heavy into Rick's ear and reached around and behind him to tighten the cables around his wrists. Rick cursed and that's just what Shane wanted.

Rick felt the pain of Shane's love. He nodded his head and sucked in his bottom lip. They were both ready. Shane kissed his man again, offering him his hot tongue, exploring ever crevice and tooth. Shane managed to wiggle the condom on and lube himself up until he was dripping. Leaning himself up above Rick, Shane used one hand to guide himself and the other was busy pulling at Rick's hair as hard as he could, letting out a predatory growl.

Rick shut his eyes for a second and then reopened them. Their lips continued to massage each others and Shane eased himself inside, and Rick tightened his legs around the bigger waist, eyes burning again at the pain that was going to pass soon enough.

Shane was careful. Anal sex was the most dangerous and he had to take it step-by-step. It was a little easier with the many women Shane's been with but that could be because he didn't really give a shit about them, but with Rick, he gave a whole lot of shit. Soon, finally all the way inside and snug, Shane pulled tight on Rick's hair one last time before letting go and coming down to nibble on his lips. "I don't want this to end," Rick heard a smile in Shane's words and it made himself smile. The feeling, the weird sensation inside Rick was a bit uncomfortable. It felt like he had to take the world's biggest shit but that wasn't it. Rick was full, completely full and it felt strange but he liked it because it was Shane.

**::**

**E/N: Well, I finally got it finished! YAY anyway, I hope you enjoyed it maltobi96 and any other reader out there! Didn't want to make it too extreme but I did my best!**


End file.
